Black Box
This is a game on eyezmaze. Game Summary, Part One When you click on the black box, a head shape will grow above it. In this form, it has two black "eye" shapes. Click on them, and they will open, revealing two red buttons inside, once you click on them, the eyes will close and below will form a closed mouth smiling slightly. Click and drag it, and it will open, while it is open you can see a key inside. This may take a few tries, but once you click on the key it will go into the keyhole above the "eyes." Many things will appear, including "horns," two gray tabs on the side, two slots at the bottom, a area on the northeast side of the face(which once clicked on will open revealing a smiling face, it can be changed to a variety of faces), a "platform" at the top, and finally a candy machine-like slot for inserting coins where the keyhole was. First click on the gray tabs, which will move to the bottom. Click on any inactive part of the head (parts you can't use) and you will see a left and right arrow. If you move it in one of the directions, a clutter of pipes and wires will come out. Click on one of the "horns," (you have to do this one at a time.) and it will attach itself to the clutter on its respective side, it then moves down to the bottom of the head, looking somewhat like arms without the end pieces right now. A coin will rise from the back of the head. Pick it up and drag it into the coin slot inserter. Turn the slot, and it will give you a half-yellow, half-white ball. Click on the ball, and the missing piece of the "arm" (for its respective side) is inside. Attach it to the respective area. Repeat this for the other side. Click on the "platform" at the top of the head, and hold it for half a second. It will pop out with a yellow spring-like device. Push it in about three times, this inflates two balloons on the "arms." The balloon on the left is orange, and the balloon on the right is light yellow. They eventually become so inflated they rise to the top, looking like wings now. They also lifted the entire contraption with it, revealing a stick-like pole underneath the head and connecting it to the black box. To continue from this point in the game, you need to insert the password, which is "hirake-goma." Game Summary, Part Two Once you do this, once more click on the gray platform at the top. It will go inside the head, and come back up with three parts. The parts are (from left to right): A pipe with two screws on each end, another pipe with a fan-like part in the middle, and finally a solid straight piece of pipe. There are also three slots, one on the left arm (in which a snake will come out and coil itself around the pipe), and a hole with two vertical ends in the middle right, and finally a hole on the far right. Attach the straight pipe to the hole on the left, the pipe with two screws on each end to the one with two holes, and the fan-like pipe to the far right hole. Then click on the pole under the head. A coin will appear with a huge gear-shaped holder behind it. Insert the coin into the slot as you did in Part One. This time after the ball comes out, the coin slot will come loose. Behind the slot is a combination with different symbols. The answer to the combo is above, but only one of the four answers is given. The rest will be gone over later. The mouth will open. Drop the slot inside the open mouth. When the mouth opens, it is a bag of dirt. Click on the ball, and it is a goldfish-style bowl with small sprinkler-like holes at the bottom. put the dirt inside of the bowl. Then, remembering the slots on the bottom, roll over them. The one on the left has a droplet of water, and the right has a red spike-like ball. drop the spike-ball into the dirt-filled bowl, then put the water droplet on it. A tree will sprout from the bowl, click it to make it tilt and fall, becoming a demon-shaped thing. Drag the bowl to the snake, and it will attach itself. The pipes will level up then, the bowl part of the snake gaining a white substance over the dirt, the fan pipe getting a grey platform at the bottom, and a rectangular TV-shaped part coming out of the last area. After this the mouth will once again open, toss the demon creature into it. After it is chewed for a little while, the eyes literally pop out and the whole thing briefly turns red. Shortly after, the empty platforms become rocket blasters that lift the whole thing (including the pole) high above the box. The eyes also change from black spheres to black lining, white corneas and black pupils. Now comes the combination part. This part requires sound. The missing combinations require you to go clockwise, counterclockwise, clockwise, and counterclockwise again, or vice versa. Once you turn in the appropiate direction to the respective symbol, you will hear a noise. This means to go the other direction and listen until you find it, do this until you are done. After you do this, the combination will go inside the head, and will be replaced by a bear head. The mouth will open once again, and this time a white square is inside. The entire scene becomes a huge jigsaw puzzle. Click one part then another to replace them, double-click a part to rotate it. Once a part is permanently placed, it will level up. The following changes were made: the color of the coin holder (it hasn't gone back in), two gears next to it, a plus shape on the bear will become a red button, the orange ball will become the sun, and the yellow ball a moon-like shape, a battery power sign on the left arm, the snake will become just a semi-tube, the pipe gains two extra smaller sticks, the fire area changes color, the TV-shaped area becomes a turned off TV, a green lining around the head along with four green circles on the lining, two clouds above the grey semi-tube as well as a water inserter going into the tube, the pipe on the far right becoming a pole with mahogany circles protruding out of the middle, as well as marshmallow shaped things on a platform at the bottom of the pole, where it had previously ended. Finally, the last changes are on the ground, in the left corner a tiny plant (conviently directly below the bowl just above), and on the right side, an egg in a nest. Once you solve the puzzle, the sky will change color from grey to sky blue, and the ground from a shade of grey to dirt color with mountains in the background. The next part will once again require a password, which is "abakamu!!!" (you need the three exclamation marks). Game Summary, Part Three Continuing from the last part, pick up the egg and hold it near the sun. Once it begins making vibrant noises, quickly let go. But if you hold it too long, it will burn to a crisp, respawning in the nest. Once you do it right, it will flash yellow-white inside the nest, then hatch into an animal which loves apples. Click on the rain cloud above the tube/pipe area, and it will rain inside towards the bowl, leveling up the bowl and filling it with water. Doing so again will make it rain out the bottom, onto the small plant. The plant levels up, becoming bigger. Doing this again makes it once again level up, growing one apple. If you remove it, then do this again, it will make another apple. Click on the red button. The bear head will rotate 360 degrees in place. Everytime it becomes right-side-up, it will flash for a quarter of a second, and you must click it when this happens, timing it just right. The bear head will stop rotating and level up, with part of it becoming a combination similar to the one in Part Two. This one is blueish with a teal center, and it has two icons to move, a yellow one resembling a moon and an orange resembling a sun. Roll over the moon to reveal the answers. It looks like a plus sign with a dot on the upper left and lower right. Once you set them correctly, the moon icon on the combo will become a cresent moon shape, and the full moon will have about half of it turn dark yellow, and it can be moved. Drag it into the mouth, and it becomes an ark. Place it on the sticks at the bottom, and the previous coin-holder will move down slightly, gaining small spots. Place the animal in the center of the holder, and put an apple into one of the spots. The apples will level up, and become multiple apples on it, as well as growing bushs. The animal will notice the apples, and begin running, once again leveling up the apples giving them window-like devices, as well as on one of the gears on the side (this gear has a lightning bolt icon on it) spinning, an the lightning bolt lighting up. Put it onto the cloud next to the rain cloud, then click on the thunder cloud. This makes a plug appear. Click on the area from Part One on the northeast side, and change the face to a surprised face, then attach the plug to the face. If it ran out of battery power by this point, click on the thunder cloud again. It will charge up the plug, then causing a level up with the green things on the green lining. It will start moving, then connect with the other three circles. Soon the teal center of the combination will open, revealing a Ying and Yang symbol. Click on it, and the head, wings, and bear head will level up (in color), becoming black and white. Finally, The black box from the very beginning splits into several black and white small boxes, spelling out "Congratulations". Additionally, inside the mouth appear the words "Thank you for playing." This is the end of the game. Trivia *Once the mouth is used after the jigsaw puzzle, it no longer closes; curtains appear, covering the transformation. *This game has no creatures (Pierron, Onky, etc.) involved at all in it. Category:GROW Series